


Special Star

by Pyret1582



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I must be crazy…” Kame chuckled nipping at the cheek.<br/>“What?” Junno mumbles with smirk.<br/>“I’m falling… please catch me…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Star

**Author's Note:**

> A fail attempt to write something like this rewrite it once, and somehow idea after Taguchi's Solo PV "Flash", dedicated for Junno/Kame fans (^.~)

Thumping from the beating off hundreds of heartbeats on the dance floor, the bodies moving and rubbing against each other’s as they swayed with the music.

The music was destroying the base as the DJ turned up the volume turning the crowd wilder.   

Junno ignores it though, as he makes his way through the crowd with his remaining friends behind him. He pumps into someone, stumbling into a halt. Taguchi blinks as their eyes met, time freeze the ticking of the clock stops. The alluring scent lingers from the dude that turned around giving none so recognition in his eyes. Those brown gentle pupils traveling down then up and his lips turns to a half a smirk before he turns around and continue walking away. Taguchi was still frozen on spot.

“Junno?”

His name seemed like a distance echo, but he starts to move before a girl gets interested in him there in the crowd. He manages to find an abandon table in the far corner in the dark place from the dancing crowd.

“Seems like someone have found his pray for tonight…” Koki snickers as he bumps against his thin tall friend.

Junno pouts a bit as he smiles a little.

“Mou…”

“Well you have the hoots for him…” Ueda tells him with a smirk.

“Those teasing eyes…” Junno mumbles with that dreamy look on his face making the other’s grin around the table.

It was Koki’s idea to have a night out, it was Friday work had ended and Koki had snatched them all along. No one had been able to escape his clutches.

“Don’t make him slip from your fingers…” Ueda pats his shoulder, a signal for the taller to make the first move.

“Doubt he didn’t give his teasing look for nothing.” Koki reminds him knowing whom his friend would tie down tonight.

It felt like a hunt, a hunt for feelings.

Drowning his beer in sweep Taguchi stands up from the table too obvious for his friends amused smiles and his feet’s leads him to the dance floor.

Hunting his pray, by licking his under lip closing his eyes, he let the music swallow him as his body moved with the rhythm of the music. Taguchi ignores the girls attempt to make him dance with him, no he was on the hunt for someone else tonight

Someone special.

Unaware that a pair of eyes hunted him he teasingly rolls his hips. A pair of hands settles on his hips and a lithe smaller body brushes against his body and Taguchi smiles. The familiar smell is back and he met a pair of brown teasing eyes. He draws the body closer by settling his hands over the hips alluring in the smaller body in his snare. The smell becoming more overwhelming and he feels the puffs of warm air against his ear.

“Two hunters who hunts each other…” Tempting voice purrs and Junno’s whole body shivers, not was that face beautiful, but those eyes. Those eyes that shone with life and something else that made Junno’s heart beat stronger and that smooth deep voice lures him into a trap.

“Let’s go…”

Kazuya smirks over his shoulder. Like to say he won the bet. With a wink he sees his friends groan around the tale behind their glasses of different beverages.

“Right, we won’t be seeing him for the rest of the night…” Nakamaru sighs slightly.

\---

Stumbling off their shoes as the door closed behind them. Before the younger could blink, he was pinned against the nearest wall in the hallway. He feels lips bring him into a sloppy kiss, desperately drawing his breath out from him. His fingers fists in a pair of strong arms that pins him down and he moans.

“Bed now…” Junno growls out puffing as they manage to stumble up the genkan. His fingers worked off the garment beginning with the belt on the younger trousers. Lips were sealed in a heated battle. Junno moans opening the door to his bedroom and both stumbles inside. Junno gets a firm grip around the younger one. He pushes down the other one in the bed breaking the kiss and with one swift move he rips off the black blouse. Junno crawls on top of the lithe body trapping it under his weight. Thrusting shamelessly against a growing erection and Taguchi rolls his hips. Kazuya moans and arches back against those rolling hips. His fingers wanting to get rid of that white design shirt and he growls impatient. Junno chuckles pressing a loving kiss killing that pout before he sits up to pull his stylish shirt. Doing it a bit teasingly he hears that growl and he chuckles. Throwing it down on the floor before he presses kisses down the nearly white polish skin, nipping gently on the throat feeling the speeding pulse beat against his lips. The younger rolls his hips teasingly moaning wanting to find friction and Junno groans as he continue planting kisses and his fingers made their discovery on their own smothering down smooth skin feeling the shivers course through the youngers body.

Their rest of the expensive stylish clothes pails up, in a heap on the floor beside the bed. Bodies moving together finding the perfect balance, but the elder wins the battle as he trail kisses down the younger. Kazuya inhales a breath as lips moves across his stomach and Kazuya groans. That mouth envelope throbbing flesh sucking a body tenses and fingers plays in the shorter hair and Junno slurps as he bobs his head. Letting his finger search after the added warmth down there and hearing the hitched breath. He gently starts to stretch the muscles. Kame closes his eyes letting a moan escape.

Lips press a shooting kiss upon rosy color ones. Kazuya’s body arches and quivers fallows with shivers when he felt something brush against his bundle of nerves. He moans clawing his nails against skin, panting and heaving after breath as it drowns in the messy kiss. Any uncomfortable sign and Junno would stop but Kazuya cups his cheek and brings the kiss more passionate and everything was fine, perfect even.

“Move…” An impended breath wakes his ears and the taller smirks. Pushing a bit rougher feeling the muscles loosen up slowly when he begins to rock. Hearing the groan he smirks as his lips brushes over trembling lips. His fingers brushes over sweaty skin and his hand takes a steady hold on erect skin giving it a tug. Drawing out a mewl sound from the already shivering body underneath him make him smirk. Licking the under lip as he continues his ministration. Those brown lust filled eyes watches his every move. Taguchi knows that the younger is close so he rubs the tip smothering the pre-come and those hips jerks. Kame bits his lip closing his eyes as his whole body arches as it tensing up. He shivers giving into the pleasure as he came with a moan on his lips. His legs tighten his hold around moving hips and Kazuya pulls the taller one into a sloppy kiss. Receiving a groan against his lips, and Kazuya feels how the speeding trusts stills. There and he feels something warm and sticky fill him. The kisses turn sweeter and sloppier and the body sags against the mess up sheets. Kame lets the taller body trap him and they let air get the hold of them and they just gaze at each other as they pants after breath.

_A dancing shadow, a body moving through the crowd they fallow a darken atmosphere and they begin to dance, it was there I found you, your haunted eyes and that smirk._

“I must be crazy…” Kame chuckled nipping at the cheek.

“What?” Junno mumbles with smirk.

“I’m falling… please catch me…”

“And I am equal crazy then, I take a stranger home, and I don’t even know your name…”

Kame chuckles his eyes twinkling.

“And I let a stranger seduce me…” He licks his tongue over trembling lips seeing the playful smirk as a pair of hips rolls and Kame moans a bit.

“Well then this stranger never beds with a victim on the first date…”

“Kamenashi Kazuya.” Hums out in completely blissful state.

“Then you must be very special.” Junno kisses those lips drawing them into a sensual kiss hearing the small moan.

Eyes watching, surrender to a new area of dawn.

“Stay…” Junno mumbles as Kazuya being playful as he straddles the body underneath him smirking as he slowly lowers himself over the body.

“If you promise me a proper date, Junnosuke…”

“Then I’ll keep that promises with wine and good food.” Junno chuckles just gazing into those brown eyes just getting lost in them, wondering what their story held, what was the story of this beautiful creature on two legs.

“Then I’ll stay…”

“I’ll take care of you…”

Kazuya chuckles, no doubt about it and letting him get another chance at the word ‘love’

“Then catch me…”

Taguchi catches those lips in a lingering kiss their and his fingers entwines a pair of smaller ones right over a beating heart.

“Who’ll catch me?” Junno whispers against the lips.

“Me, let me catch you.” Kazuya seduces him with his rolling hips at a newly awaken flesh, drawing out a moan from the older who lost his orientation.

Gorgeous was a good definition to describe him with, the man above him and his toes curls against the sheets as he surrender lying flat on his back, yea he would let this stranger catch him.

He would not escape his claws without giving his phone number. But that thought was almost lost when he moans as he feels a wet cave enfold him and he was lost above the clouds.

\---

The birds chirp outside the window. Taguchi blinks his eyes open his senses filled with a sweet vanilla scent. The memories start to rewrite themselves and he smiles and burrow his nose in the hair.

“Morning…” A rough sleepy voice enters his ears and his arm tightens around the lithe body.

“Don’t you dare leave me without adding your number in my contact list?” It feels like a threat and Kazuya smiles.

“Wouldn’t dream of it...” Kazuya hums as he turns slowly around. Letting arms sneak around the taller body wrapping himself around it as he gives a morning kiss.

“Good…”

“…Morning.” Kazuya chuckles pressing kisses towards the cheek.

“Then I’ll wait for that call.”

 **kimi to ireba mae wo mukeru**  
**You are my special star tsuyoku hold on don’t ever let go**

**Author's Note:**

> Burrowed some words from Junno's solo PV


End file.
